


Pitch Perfect 4

by when_you_know_you_know



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_you_know_you_know/pseuds/when_you_know_you_know
Summary: Just a scene I quickly wrote that would work if Pitch Perfect 4 got 'okayed' by Universal. Back-story: The New Bellas are terrible and call upon the old Bellas to return to Barden to help them. Beca and the rest of the gang reunite to help The New Bellas out.





	Pitch Perfect 4

[Scene: Barden University rehearsal room. Aubrey, Chloe, Emily, Fat Amy, Stacie, ‘Baby’ Bella, CR, Jessica, Ashley, Lilly and Flo are all sat in front of ‘The New Bellas’]

 **Chloe:** Okay ladies…lets see what you’ve got.

 **Daisy** ( _The New Bellas’ Captain_ ): Um…what right now?

[The Old Bellas nod with reassuring smiles and The New Bellas turn to one another nervously.]

 **Emily** : Don’t worry, we’ve all been in your situation at one point or another.

 **Daisy** : Okay girls lets…do…Dua Lipa.

[The New Bellas sit up straight, excited about a rendition of _Dua Lipa_ ’s ‘ _New Rules_ ’ but they needn’t be. Because it’s a _terrible_  performance. They’re all out of sync and sound off key and far from together. The Old Bellas try to hide their horror.]

 **Fat Amy** : * _mumbles to Emily_ * We were never in _that_  situation…

 **Chloe** : _*whispers during the performance*_  Oh God, how do we fix this??

 **Aubrey** : * _whispers back*_  I have no idea!

[The performance ends and the rehearsal room falls silent. The New Bellas are out of breath. The Old Bellas are lost for words. Suddenly a door swings open and footsteps are heard coming through from the side of the room. Both groups of Bellas turn to see Beca walking over to them with an awkward expression on her face.]

 **Beca** : Not gonna lie guys. That wasn’t _great_.

[The New Bellas look star-struck at the new arrival, Beca now being a major multi-award-winning solo artist. The Old Bellas squeal and jump from their seats and dash over to Beca to greet her. She greets them with big smiles and tight hugs. There’s a noticeable glance between her and Chloe when they hug but it’s not dwelled on. Beca turns to The Old Bellas.]

 **Beca** : So I get a call from my agent last week, mid-way through a sound-check, telling me that the Captain of The Barden Bellas urgently needs me to attend one of _their_ rehearsals to help them out.

[The New Bellas look at one another nervously, hating that they appear to be getting a telling off, while Beca paces in front of them looking unimpressed. The Old Bellas grin at each other and Beca, knowing she’s a softie at heart.]

 **Beca** : I cancelled _three meetings_ to be here…and all you gave me was _that_?

[Beca stops and looks at each of them. Her arms folded.]

 **Beca** : Which one of you is Daisy?

[The New Bellas all glance at Daisy who cautiously raises her hand. She looks terrified as Beca slowly trundles up to her with an unimpressed expression, looking at her up and down.]

 **Beca** : You’re gonna need a miracle.

 **Daisy** : I-I know..

 **Beca** : You’re gonna need to dedicate a _lot_ of time.

 **Daisy** : I-I will…

 **Beca** : You’re only as strong as your co-captain…

[Cut to Chloe who begins to smile softly. Cut back to Daisy who hesitates nervously.]

 **Daisy** : Um…

 **Beca** : Okay well you’re gonna _need_ a co-captain…

 **Daisy** : I do!

[Beca looks over Daisy’s shoulder at a meek looking girl who has raised her hands and Beca simply raises an eyebrow. Cut to Chloe who is still smiling softly. Cut back to Beca who has looked back at Daisy.]

 **Beca** : Hmm..

[Beca begins her pacing again, looking at each of The New Bellas who still look terrified.]

 **Beca** : You guys are gonna have to pull the hours that’s required for rehearsals. You’re gonna need a plan. You’re gonna need a good mix of songs. You’re gonna need outstanding choreography. Memorable outfits. And confidence.

[A voice pipes up from one of The New Bellas. It’s their meek co-captain, Josie, and Beca turns to her.]

 **Josie** : But we don’t have any of that!

[Beca smiles confidently.]

 **Beca** : No. But you do have us.

[Beca motions to The Old Bellas behind her who smile confidently at The New Bellas and The New Bellas begin to smile. The song ‘ _I Love It_ ’ by ‘ _Icona Pop’_ begins playing and we cut to a montage of The Old Bellas helping out The New Bellas.]

 **Beca** : * _narrating over the montage_ * You’ve got us for three days. 

[Cut to Aubrey stood before The New Bellas who are sat staring in terror at the whiteboard that she reveals to them with a beaming confident smile. On the whiteboard is a complex map of how they can be turned into champions in a matter of days.]

 **Beca** : * _narrating_ * We each have our own unique set of skills to bring to the table.

[Cut to Chloe demonstrating a relatively straight forward dance routine to The New Bellas then watching in dismay as The New Bellas are so uncoordinated.]

 **Beca** : * _narrating_ * From learning award-winning choreography.

[The Old Bellas are watching The New Bellas attempt the routine Chloe has just taught them, grimacing at the result.]

 **Beca** : * _narrating_ * To arranging the set-list so it grabs people’s attention.

[Cut to a shot of Beca showing Daisy and a couple of other New Bellas how to use the mixing equipment while Emily discusses lyric-writing. Then looking impressed when she hears what they come up with.]

 **Beca** : * _narrating_ * Cardio is never people’s first choice but it _does_  help..

[Cut to a shot of The New Bellas doing laps of the steps in the rehearsal room under Aubrey’s direction while The Old Bellas sit and smile at them while chatting. Beca and Chloe are sat together sharing a bag of popcorn.]

 **Beca** : * _narrating_ * But you’ll also get to learn martial arts…

[Cut to a shot of Fat Amy teaching The New Bellas how to use nun chucks. Cut to Jessica and Ashley ducking out of the way of a nun chuck that flies their way.] 

 **Beca** : * _narrating_ * …and survival skills…

[Cut to a shot of The New Bellas glancing up a tree in confusion and worry. Cut to Lilly expertly sat on a branch, looking down at them with a shrug. Then cut to a couple of New Bellas getting stuck and Lilly just rolling her eyes with a sigh and a shake of her head.]

 **Beca** : * _narrating_ * We’ll sort you out with a new style.

[Cut to a shot of Flo, Jessica and Ashley having The New Bellas trying on different outfits. Cut to a shot of The New Bellas doing a small catwalk down the lounge of The Bellas House one evening while The Old Bellas sit on the sofa’s giving them thumbs up or thumbs down.]

 **Beca** : * _narrating_ * We’ll teach you how to do each other’s hair.

[Cut to a shot of CR doing a complicated plait in one of The New Bellas’ hair while the rest of The New Bellas’ stand around her, some looking perplexed, some looking in awe.]

 **Beca** : * _narrating_ * We’ll coach you in confidence and stage presence.

[Cut to a shot of The Old Bellas watching Stacie teach The New Bellas how to be more confident. ‘Baby’ Bella is sat snuggled up on Aubrey’s lap while they watch.]

 **Beca** : * _narrating*_ You’ll need to work hard…

[Cut to quick edits of The New Bellas getting better with each task and The Old Bellas looking impressed.]

 **Beca** : _*narrating*_  …you’ll need to become closer…

[Cut to a slow-mo shot of The New Bellas taking shots one evening in The Bellas House while The Old Bellas stand around them laughing and smiling and clapping. Cut to a sweeping shot around the lounge of The Bellas House with both sets of Bellas waking up hungover in different parts of the room the next morning. It’s briefly noted at the end of the shot the way Beca and Chloe wake up in each others arms.]

 **Beca** : * _narrating_ * …and by the end of the three days you should see a marked difference in your performance.

[Cut to a shot of The New Bellas performing in front of The Old Bellas. The Old Bellas are smiling beaming smiles as The New Bellas nail the performance in awesome costumes and a kick-ass routine. The montage ends and Beca steps up to Daisy who is slightly out of breath.]

 **Daisy** : I can’t thank you enough for everything.

 **Beca** : Hey, we’re happy to do it. If not for you then for us, for old times sakes.

[She glances over at The Old Bellas who all smile at her.]


End file.
